Nothing Lasts Forever
by perfect.imperfectionxo
Summary: Takes place right after Duncan gets voted off.Erm... Courtney's trying to forget, but Duncan won't allow it..I can't do summaries. Rated T, just in case.
1. Just Can't Forget

**Disclaimer: I do not, and most likely never will own TDI! Exept in my dreams!**

_My first fanfic here! I hope people like it!_

Chapter 1:Just Can't Forget

Courtney/  
Courtney sighed as she continued to wash the dishes. It was 3 weeks since her team had voted her off. 3 weeks since she waited at home for the season to end, and reveal the winner. She yawned,tilted her head back, and looked at the time.  
'Oh no...' She thought.'I'm going to miss it'  
She placed the dish she was holding gently back into the sink, and walked calmly towards the TV. Grabbing the remote, she switched the TV on.  
' It's all ready started... What my luck! 'She rolled her eyes and sat down.  
There was only 4 people left. Bridgette, Duncan, Owen, and Gwen. Duncan would be out soon. Hopefully this episode.  
She missed him, she couldn't deny i. Ever since he had gotten onto her life, she had been unable to stop thinking about him. She sighed, and turned her face towards the TV. She lowered her head and grabbed something out of her pocket. A skull.  
A simple gift that Duncan had given her when she left. A small little peice of wood. But there was one thing he hadn't told her about it.  
The number etched into the bottom.A simple number.  
The episode continued on. It ended with Bridgette winning immunity. That meant that Duncan,Owen, or Gwen was out. A one in 3 chance she might get to speak to Duncan once more.  
At first she had hated the delinquent with a green mohawk.He'd always bug her and annoy her.  
"I love you..."She had said when he was just out of hearing range.  
She waited for the ending.  
'The final marshmallow goes to...' It would go to either Owen of Duncan. The look on Duncan's face was hopeful. He wanted the marshmallow. She wanted him to get it,too. He was in it for both of them now.  
'Owen.' Chris said,flicking the final marshmallow towards Owen.  
'Yay!' Owen said, jumping up and down, as he watched Duncan walk the dock of shame.  
She turned the TV off and walked up to her room.  
"What's up, sis?"A girl,slightly older and taller than Courtney herself asked her.  
"Not much."She said." Ashleigh,it's none of your buisness"  
"Whatever,little sister." Ashleigh was 19, three years older than her, but she acted like Courtney was 12 or something. Courtney ran to her room, and grabbed one of her books. Flipping to the inside cover of the book, she looked at a picture. It wasn't much, just a pic of the whole crew.  
' Stop thinking about him, Courtney!'She thought. 'There was never anything between you and him'  
She scowled and flipped to the back cover of the book. The cover had antoher picture, this time just of the Killer Bass team. She was in the bottom row, between Bridgette and Ezekiel. Duncan was in the left corner, his fingers forming an "L" above Ezekiel's head.  
Duncan/  
'I can't believe I got voted off!' He kept thinking that,over and over again.'Owen should have left,not me'  
He crossed his arms as the Boat of Losers brought him home.  
' I didn't need them anyways. ' He tilted his head back, and looked up at the stars. Why?He didn't know. He just needed something to do on this long,boring boat ride back from Camp Whatsitsname.

Courtney/  
She sat at the edge of the dock where she had returned form the island. She remembered the day she had stepped off of the boat to see her home town. She dipped her feet in the water, and let the waves splash her legs. Her chocolate brown eyes searched for the boat of losers, which would hopefully appear.  
'Stop it,Courtney!'She thought.'You're over him, remember? You never liked him! She had just gotten over the death of her father, so why couldn't get over Duncan! Get over him all ready!She thought.  
"I can't..."She muttered to herself.

--A/N--

Me:Wheee! First chapter of my first fic

Duncan:Congratulations...

Me:Yeah. --Has flaming sword-- You make me mad, I hurt you.

Duncan:watches Whatever

Courtney:What the HELL is going on here?

Me:Keep your boyfriend nice. He'll get hurt if he isn't.

Courtney:He's not my boyfriend

Me:yeah.. You just say that...

Duncan:She's right Courtney.

Harold: pops in

Me:Why are you here? -- takes flaming sword and pokes him --

Harold:Ow! Please R&R!

Me:Grrrrr... But listen to him. For the sake of me posting chapter 2.


	2. Forgetting's Harder Than it Seems

**Disclaimer:Once more, I don't own TDI. I wish I did, but I don't.**

Chapter 2: Forgetting's Harder Than it Seems

Courtney/  
Oh no...She thought as she saw the boat of losers. She hated that she lived in this waterfront town, right where the boat dropped off the contestants.  
'No..."She whispered to her self, as she walked silently back to her house. She looked back several times, to make sure he hadn't noticed her.  
"Princess!"She heard a voice behind her. "You think you can run away from me"  
She turned around. "Yeah, I do."She said calmly."And that's what I plan to do." She rolled her eyes at him, and continued to walk.  
"Don't you give up?"She asked him, when he continued to follow her.  
"Not with you."He said."You can't tell me you're going to ignore me"  
Courtney rolled her eyes, and looked him in the eyes."Yeah, I can. And I am." She took three steps foreward, and Duncan followed her. "Are you going to do that until we reach my house"  
"Maybe, princess. Maybe I will, maybe I won't"  
"Well, you better not." She told him."I don't want you following me everywhere"  
Duncan rolled his eyes back at her."You ican't/i forget me. You iwant/i me"  
"You're still going with that?" She left him behind as she walked up the stairs to her house, and left him alone.

Duncan/ 'She's trying to avoid me now...'He thought.'I wonder why'  
He decided not to worry about it, and walked the rest of the way to his house. He found it amazingly funny how close to him Courtney lived.  
He walked along silently until he reached his house.  
'I'm back with the Coppers now...'He thought.'Great'  
He opened the door, and tried to sneak pass his dad and get to his room.  
"Haha!"The police officer said,jumping in front of his son."Where are you going"  
"To my room..."Duncan said,looking at his father.  
"And where have you been"  
"Walking home..." His father freaked him out sometimes. He probably thought he was out commiting a crime.  
"Really"  
"Yeah."He said, walking past his father.  
"Stupid copper..."He muttered under his breath. He flung his door open, and threw his luggage on the floor.  
'Now she wants to forget about me! How the hell does that work?' He banged his fists on his bed.  
he had a mad look on his eyes. 'I did this all for her! Now she's trying to lose me, get me out of her life!'' he banged his fists again.  
He switched his TV on began to flip through the channels. "Great." he said, as an episode of Total Drama Island started. Just the episode he didn't want to watch. The episode Courtney got voted off. The night they kissed, everything he never wanted to watch.

Courtney/  
'Just when i was starting to forget about him!' She thought.'Why did he have to return!' She stepped though the door to her room, and threw the little skull he had givin her into the trash bin.  
"What's going on,little sister?"Ashleigh asked her.  
"Go away!" She yelled.  
"Why you so moody?"Her sister asked her,curious to find out what was bugging her "baby" sister.  
"Duncan's what's wrong with me"  
"The boy you kissed on National TV?"She asked.She didn't wait for her little sister's reply."What about him"  
"I saw him by the dock. I trued coming home, but he reached me before I reached here. he's so annoying! He doesn't understand that I wan't to move on in my life"  
"You did kiss him. Maybe he missed you, and wanted a hug"  
"Yeah,right."Courtney said,rolling her eyes at her sister."Ashleigh,you're an idiot. You don't know him. I do. He's an annoying little delinquent who is trying to get me to fall for him. Again"  
"Whatever."Ashleigh said, leaving the room.

--A/N--

Me:Chappy 2 is up... 2 updates in one day... I can't believe I did this.

Duncan: --Prods Courtney--

Courtney: What?

Duncan: Meany.

Courtney:Whatever.

Me:Umm? -- Grabs sword--

Duncan & Courtney: ?

Me:Shut Up

Duncan:Whatever

Courtney:You know the drill. Please R&R!


	3. Just a Simple Memory

**Disclaimer: Once more, I will say this. I do not own TDI! or it's characters! I only wish I did!**

Chapter 3:Just a simple Memory

Courtney/  
She opened her eyes and saw the sun shining in through her window.  
'Memories.'She thought' Someting that's suppose to last forever'  
She didn't want it that way. She'd rather die then hold onto the memory of Duncan and their kiss.  
A tear formed in her eye as she grabbed the skull he had gave her out of the trash bin. She had never noticed the writing on the bottom of it.  
Scribbled into the wood was a few words.  
"For My Princess Don't ever forget"  
And then his phone number was scribbled on.  
"But I want to..." She muttered.  
She grabbed her cell phone and dialed his number.  
"Who is it?" She heard the familiar voice of Duncan answer the phone.  
"It's me. Courtney."She said.  
"Great. The Princess who never wants to see me. Care to explain that?"He asked her.  
She really didn't want to answer that. "I have a boyfriend."She lied.  
"What? Since when did Miss Pole-up-her-butt have a boyfriend?"He said, half laughing.  
"Hahaha!"She said sarcastically.  
"Can I meet him?"He asked her.  
"No!"She said. "Then you don't have one..."He said.  
"Yeah I do!"She said to him.  
"Nah"  
"Whatever."She said, hanging up on him.  
She sighed and sat down on her bed.. This whole was harder than she htought.  
'I hate him...'She thought to herself.'I hate him,I hate him, I hate him!'

Duncan/  
"Whatever."Courtney had said before hanging up on him.  
'She's the worst liar in the world'He thought.' There's no way in the world Miss Pole-up-her-butt has a boyfriend'  
He just shrugged the thought off and went downstairs.  
He opened the door, and stepped out. Nope. No one.  
No father opened the door behind him to ask him where he was going, no parole officer to follow him every where. Nope.  
It wasn't that far. "That's it."He said, as he saw the house he had watched Courtney enter the day before. he knocked on the door.  
"Courtney!Answer the door!" he heard her mom yell.  
"Whatever." He just fiantly heard that line.  
She opened the door.

"Go away."She she said, and attemped to shut the door.  
"Not so fast."He said, stopping the door from shutting.  
Courtney rolled her chocolate brown eyes. "What do you want?" She said, stepping outside.  
"Nothing. Except for the real reason why you're trying to avoid me'  
"I told you"  
"No. You didn't it was a lie."

Courtney/  
"How do you know?"She said."How do you know that I don't. What if I do"  
"Then I'd know. You're voice told me you were lieing. Courtney, you are a horrible liar"  
"Shut up, and go away. I hate you, and I never want to see you again." She went back inside and slammed the door.

"Who was that, Courtney?"Her mother asked her.  
"No one, mom." Courtney said, walking back up to her room.  
"Who was it?" Her mom repeated the question.  
"I said, no one!"

That was it. He was just a simple little memory. And now he was back. She grabbed the skull again.  
How many times had she threw it away already?  
She grabbed, and threw it into the back of her closet.  
'Damn!' She thought. 'I thought he was gone!'

--A/N--

Me:Hehehe... You must beg for me to post chapter 4. naw.. I'm just kidding. Hope you enjoy chapter 3!

Duncan: Do yuo still have that sword?

Me:yeah. i have the sword, Celine Dion music, and a bunch of angry kitties.

Duncan:Crap.

Me:But I'm to lazy to send them after you.

Duncan:Good

Courtney:No.. Sword?

Me:I still have sword.I'm just not going to use it. Oh yeah, and I have green jelly. That should keep you two quiet.

Duncan: So.. You have a flamy sword,a bunch of cats, celine dion music, and green jello?

Me: yeah. I know your fears.

Duncan:Crap.. please R&R!

Courtney:Duncan, are you going to run away now?

Duncan: grabs Courtney NO! We're going to run away.

Courtney:But...

Me: Glad they're gone...I actually don't have the music.. or the jello. But don't let them hear that.

Anywho, Please read and rate.


	4. Go Away and Never Return!

**Disclaimer Thingy:I no own TDI**

Chapter 4/ Go Away and Never Return!

Duncan /  
'It's all right.' He thought to himself as he walked back to his house. 'She can't hate me forever'  
He opened the door and peered around the corner to make sure his dad wasn't there to ask him where he was, or why he was out, or what the hell he was doing.  
Unluckily for him though, he was.  
"Great..."He muttered to himself.  
"And where were you? I'm not returning you to juvy, you got that?" "I know that." Duncan said. "I didn't do anything illegal"  
"I don't believe you, Duncan."He said.  
"I swear. I didn't. I went for a walk"  
It wasn't really lieing. He did go for a walk. He just... Stopped by Courtney's house.  
He stepped up the stairs, and entered his room. he saw his little brother on his bed.  
"Move it, Ethan."He said.  
"What's your problem?"The younger boy asked as he left the room.  
"Shut it"  
"Make me"  
He went to the door and slammed it.  
"What the hell is wrong with me?"He muttered to himself." Why don't I just let her go on with her stupid little preppy life?" He realised he was saying this out loud.

Courtney/  
She sighed as she grabbed her cell phone. Quickly, she dialed a umber.  
"Hey Court!"She heard a familiar voice answer." What's up"  
"Hey Jenna."She said. "Not much's up. I just need someone to talk to. Grr"  
"What's wrong?"She asked her friend.  
"Him! I'm trying to get him out of my mind, but it's just not working"  
"Who's he?" Jenna asked her.  
"Do you remember the guy I told you about? The one I was on the island with"  
"The cute one'  
"No! he's not cute"  
"So... You know who I'm talking about"  
"I knew who you were talking about because he's the only one I've told you about"  
"True"  
"I'm trying to stay calm and not do anything I'll regret. But I really want to hurt him"  
"What'd he do to you"  
"Let's see..."She said,"He decided to appear at my door this morning, he followed me home the day he returned from the island, and he stinking got into my life"  
She felt like screaming. Like letting it all go loose. Something Duncan had taught her to do.  
"Um...Wow. Anything else?" She said sarcastically.  
"Yeah! the way he calls me Princess! I hate it! I hate him!"She was staritng to scream.  
"You seem a bit... Angry... Maybe we should talk later"  
"No." She said, slightly calmer."I feel better now"  
"Sometimes letting it all go is the best"  
"Courtney! Lunch!" She heard her mom yell.  
"Sorry, Jenna. I gotta go." "Kay."Jenna said, and Courtney hung up.

Duncan/

It was noon, and he was already tired. Bored out of his mind more likely.  
God, he would have loved to be spending time with Courtney. But no. Miss C.I.T. was being stupid and trying to forget him. She'd realise sooner or later that she needed him, and he all ready knew it. Nothing was on, exept a re-run of one of the old TDI episodes. "Screw this." He said, throwing his remote. The remote hit the ground, and the batteries fell out.

"Duncan?"The delinquent boy heard his mother say. "What was that"  
"Nothing."He replied grimly.  
'I wish she was here...'He thought.'I wish that our moments ont he island never ended. I wish that she'd stop trying to forget'  
'Stop it Duncan! You're going soft'  
He stomped out the door.  
'Why do I try?"He muttered to himself,still walking.  
He all ready knew what would happen. She's open the door to see him, say good bye, and slam the door in his face. But it was worth a try.  
He knocked on the door.  
No answer.  
He knocked again.  
"Coming!" He heard a voice, most iely the voice or Courtney's mother, or older sister.  
"Oh."She said."It's you. I'm pretty sure Courtney doesn't want to see you right now"  
"I don't really care. Just get her"  
"Whatever." the gorl said. "Courtney!Door"  
"Coming, Ashleigh"  
Ashleigh. So that was her name. Ashleigh was almost as hot as her sister.

Courtney/

"Courtney!Door!" She heard Ashleigh yell at her.  
"I'm coming, Ashleigh!" She rushed towards the door.  
"Oh."She said."You again"  
'Yup"  
"Why did you come back? Don't you get it? i don't like you"  
"I don't really care"  
"Go away"  
"No thank you"  
"Yes." She said, slapping him in the face.  
She was amazed by hsi reaction. he lifted his hand up, and hit her back, at least three times harder.  
Courtney lifted her hand to her face, and a tear formed in her eye.

"Go away." She closed the door in his face.

"Damnit!" She heard him yell.

Courtney: Nope. i didn't -  
"Courtney!"her mom said when she saw Courtney. "What happened"  
"He doesn't understand mom. I tell him to go... But.. No"  
She ran up to her room.  
"I hate him! I hate him ! I really hate him!"She screamed, her pillow muffling the noise.

-- A/N --

Me:hehehe... Duncan,you're so mean.

Duncan: No. You are. You wrote it.

Me: This story needs more fluff... plots chapter 5

Courtney: Meanie.

Duncan: Uptight

Me: -- Grabs flamy sword - You fight I hurt you.

Duncan: Good for you... I'm bored. You know the just.. R&R Please!

Me: I'm not posting chapter until I get 25 reviews. Yup 25.

Duncan: Good. I'm scared that in chapter 5 she'll kick me where it hurts.

Me: Nah... This story needs some fluff.

Me: Read and review, please!


	5. See You Never Again

**Once more, I will say this... I don't own anything TDI related exept for this story.**

Chapter 5:See You Never Again

Courtney/

Courtney woke up several mornigns later. She picked up her cell phone. She really wanted to call Jenna, or Bridgette, or even heather for that matter. She just wanted to talk to some one.  
She flipped her phone open. She had a new text message.  
"Wierd..."She muttered."I wonder who it's from"  
She read the message.  
"Princess-

You were right. You should just forget me. I sent this at night, so by the time your reading it right now, your number will be deleted of myphone, and all traces of you destroyed. Please get rid of the skull. It's just a memory.  
Nothing lasts forever. I guess loves included.  
Did I just write that? Yeah I did.  
See you never again.  
-- Duncan

PS- I'm sorry."

"What?" She said as she read it. "N..No"  
'I didn't want it to end this way...'She thought.  
She looked in her closet. The last place she had thrown the little wooden skull. She grabbed it, and pulled it into her chest.  
"I never ment a word I said. And now I realise it."She muttered.

Duncan/  
"I'm going to hate myself for that." He said quietly to himself as he sent that dreaded message to Courtney. It'd be the last one ever sent her.  
She could do better than him. She deserved better. She didn't need him.  
He hated this, She had been right all along.  
'I'm going to regret this so badly..'He thought.  
"But she deserved it."He said to himself." She should know not to piss me off"  
He tore a pictire of her in half.  
"The only way to get her out of my mind'll be to get rid of everything that reminds me of her."He said.  
This was going to be hard. every thing TDI-based reminded him of her. His pictores of DJ and Geoff, even.  
He felt like freaking out. He was the one to end this all,though. he shouldn't be upset.  
"Damnit Duncan! This is harder than you thought it would be!"He said to himself.  
"What is going on up there, Duncan?" His dad asked.  
"Shut it, copper!" He yelled.  
"Don't you tell me to"  
"Leave me alone"  
"What'd you do?" He asked.  
"I said. Leave. me. Alone"  
His dad didn't listen, and he walked into his room. H elooked at all the torn in half pictures, all the messed up stuff.  
"What happened here"  
"I listened to her"  
"Who"  
"Courtney."He answered simply."She wanted me to leave her alone. So I'm going to"  
"So you ripped fifty bajillion pictures in half"  
"Go away!"Duncan said, his fists clenched.

Courtney/  
This wasn't going to be easy. She felt like bursting into tears. There was no way he waas going to ignore her.  
That.. Just wasn't right. He... Just wasn't allowed.  
She banged her fists against her bed.

She had to talk to him. Even though she wanted to forget him, now that he wanted to leave her, it was different. he couldn't just do that!  
But she didn't want to go to his house. For a matter of fact, she didn't even nkow where that was. So she just replyed to his text.  
"Duncan-  
You can't just do that. You have no right to. Now I'm just going to miss you more. I remember the day I left the island.  
'I'll never forget you'. You remember that? Yeah. It's one thing that'll remain true at all times. Duncan, you're wrong. Some things do last forever. Like that promise. I'll never forget you.  
Hopefully you'll do the same. Oh yeah, and NEVER call me Princess again. i still hate it.  
From your Little Princess -- Courtney

PS- I can't believe i just wrote that.  
PPS- The skull will stay with me forever. That's another promise!"

She sent it to him.  
"I wonder what he'll think of it..."She said quietly.  
"Courtney!"Asheligh said, knocking on the door."Are you still alive up here"  
"Yeah. I'm alive"  
"Can I come in"  
"Sure"  
Ashleigh opened the door to her sisters room and walked in."You still upset about the Duncan thing"  
"He texted me in the night. Said he didn'tplan on talking to me any more. That he agreed iwht me, and that I should jsut forget him"  
"Really"  
"Yeah"  
"Are you better now"  
"No. Now I'm worse"  
"How?" Ashleigh asked curiously.  
"Because now he agrees with me, and he's ot supposed to. Now I'll just miss him more"  
"Oh."Ashleigh said."Maybe you should visit him"  
Courtney nodded."I would. If I had a clue where he lived"  
Ashleigh ran out of the room, and came back wiht a big book.  
"What is that"  
"A phone book. if he lives around here, he'll be listed in it"  
"Why didn't I think of that"  
"You're not the smartest all the time, Court"  
"Most of the time,though"  
"No"  
"Yeah"  
"Weren't we searhcing for Duncan's House"  
"Yeah."Courtney said and flipped the book open.  
"Who'd he be listed under"  
"I have no clue"  
"That helps a lot'  
"Why don't I just text him"  
"He decided to tell you to basically screw off. You don't text a guy who does that"  
"Since when were you an expert at telling me who to text?"

Duncan/

Duncan looked at his phone. he had one new text message.  
He opened it.  
It was from Princess.How wonderful.

"Duncan-  
You can't just do that. You have no right to. Now I'm just going to miss you more. I remember the day I left the island.  
'I'll never forget you'. You remember that? Yeah. It's one thing that'll remain true at all times. Duncan, you're wrong. Some things do last forever. Like that promise. I'll never forget you.  
Hopefully you'll do the same. Oh yeah, and NEVER call me Princess again. I still hate it.  
From your Little Princess -- Courtney

PS- I can't believe i just wrote that.  
PPS- The skull will stay with me forever. That's another promise!"

'What the hell does she want from me?" He said, upo reading it."First she wants me, then she wans to forget me, now she wants me again. man this chick is confusing"

"Courtney-  
What the hell is wrong with you?  
From Duncan"

He messaged her back.

Courtney/

"He replyed to my last message!"Courtney said."nice message, Delinquent." She said, upon reasing it.  
"Duncan. Where do you live. I need to make sure I never go by there"  
She made it short and simple, and sent it back to him.

She waited for a few minutes.  
"1649 Wendell Road. Don't message me back."

She actually didn't care. she didn't plan on messaging him back.  
"1649 Wendell Road." She repeated the address he sent her.  
"Lets get you ready"  
"Get me ready for what"  
"Well you can't just appear at his house like that." Ashleigh said, addressing her un-combed hair, and pajamas.  
"Well no duh."Courtney said.  
"Courtney we have tog et you ready"  
"Ashleigh, It's not like we're oging out on a date. I'm only going to talk to him. I will dress regularily. And when you're out of the room"  
Ashleigh shrugged, and left to room to leave her sister to change.  
Courtney sat on her bed, and picked out her clothes.Just the regular stuff.

Courtney left the room.  
"Your make up." Ashleigh said.  
"No."

Duncan/

'I wonder why princess asked me where I lived?'he thought to himself. He had no clue what she was planning, but she was planning something.  
He truely didn't care.

He heard a knock on his door several minutes later.  
"It's unlocked, idiot." he muttered.  
"Umm... Hi."He heard that familiar voice, and saw her familiar face as she opened his door.  
"What's the Princess doing here? I thought your plan succeded"  
"Well..Ummmmm" Courtney looked at him, biting her lip.  
"Let go of your lip. You'll make it bleed." She stopped biting her lip.  
'Ummm. Duncan"  
"Yeah Princess"  
"Why did you send me that aweful message"  
"What aweful message? the only messages I remember sending you are the onnes where I agreed with you, the one where I asked what was wrong with you, and the one with my address. Which I knew you'd use for evil purposes"  
"So this is what you call evil? me asking you foryour address so I can come visit." "You never did answer that questin...The one where I asked what was wrong with you"  
"I didn't know what it ment.What does it mean"  
"First you hate me, then you love me, then you hate me again, and as soon as I basically say I hate you, you want me again"  
"Whatever." She sat down beside him on his bed. "But I did have my reasons for trying to forget you"  
"Don't give me the boyfriend crap again"  
"I'm not. That was the worst lie I've ever told. My mother's not too fond of you. "  
"You listen to her"  
"Yeah. Unlike you, I'm respectful and obediant"  
"Sure."he said."Princess, we all nkow you have a bad side. You jst struggle to eep t in. let it out"  
"Why should I?" "Becasue maybe then you wouldn'tbe so Uptight"  
"I am NOT uptight"  
"We already went through this conversation, Courtney. Yes. You are"  
"Whatever!"She said playfully.  
He pushed her down on the bed.  
"Hey!" She sat up, and pushed him down.  
She lowered her head down next to his.  
"There."She said."Now we're even." "What do you mean"  
"You push me down, I push you down. And now you can't push me back down"  
"As you say, princess."

Courtney/  
She couldn't believe it. She was having fun with this... Deliquent, cretin, pig, whatever she wanted to call him.  
She laughed as Duncan pulled her up.  
"Stop!"She said, as he pulled her against his chest.  
"Let go of me"  
He thought for a moment."Nah"  
A smile formed on her face, as she looked up.  
"Whatcha looking a-" he was cut of by Courtney's kiss. She lookd into his eyes.  
'I never want the moment to end.' She thought to herself. She wasn't surprised that he had accepted the kiss, and was even kssing her back.  
She pulled her self away from him.  
"I'm not as good as you think, am I?"She said.  
She looked as Duncan stared at her with wide eyes.  
"Wow."He muttered. "I never expected that.".

-- A/N --

Me:hehehe... This might be the end.. But If i get losts of reviews, I might add more... or make a sequel.. or any combination of the two.

Duncan:I hope it's over...

Courtney: How dare you... Gerrr! I would never kiss him!

Me:hehehe... I love you two. You're the bestest TDI couple I know

Courtney:We're not a couple

Me:Doesn't look like that.

Courtney:PLease end it RIGHT HERE!

Me:Naw... I actually wanna make a chapter 6. If you guys want me to continue after that, just lemme know...


End file.
